1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a color spray composition for decorating food products, such as cakes and pastries, and to a process of making such color composition. The invention also relates to a color spray product and the use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food items, particularly cakes, cookies, pastries and hors d'oeuvres, are often decorated with various patterns or inscriptions for parties or to be presented as gifts. Coatings on these food items are commonly made of icing or gel having food coloring incorporated therein, and typically require manual application using a cake knife or a spatula. The more detailed patterns such as lettering are typically applied using a pastry bag with an appropriately configured applicator.
Decoration of food items using a food color spray, in particular a pre-packaged aerosol spray, would be advantageous in terms of convenience and ease of application. However, several problems have been encountered in developing such a spray. First, the composition of such a spray tends to be unstable, i.e., the color components in the composition tend to settle at the bottom of a container. Second, the composition tends to dry too quickly after being sprayed onto a food item, causing cracks which lend an unappetizing “alligator skin” appearance. Moreover, the valve of the delivery system of a conventional aerosol dispenser can become clogged when used with a food coloring composition, which prevents the color from being effectively delivered to the food items.
Since prior efforts to develop a food decorating spray have not met with success, it would be desirable to provide such a spray, in particular a pre-packaged aerosol spray, which provides ease of application.